Amy's Night
by BigSmart
Summary: Amy's night will become a fiasco.


Chapter 1: Wake up!

"Sonic!" Amy hollered. Amy had a massive crush on Sonic for years, everyone knew it without a doubt, but today her heart was going to shatter.

Amy walked into her house, exhausted. yearning to take a seat on her coach when she saw Sonic getting plowed in the butt by Tails' sister. Her mouth immediately fell, her eyes were wide. Even though the sight was disgusting, she couldn't look away.

"Amy- I didn't see you there." Tails' sister said with a toothy grin. She starred at Amy with the smile before taking off the face mask. It was Vector! "Wake up, Niger."

Amy woke up, gasping for air. She looked around the room. The wall paper is different, I don't have a desk in the corner, whose clothes are those? This isn't my room. Amy thought. She tried to grab the blanket with her left wrist when it was yanked back. She quickly glanced at the hand-cuffs around her wrist. She blinked twice as if she was trying to wake up from this nightmare, yet this was real. She then slowly looked around her surroundings to catch the sight of a wine glass that was half-empty on the desk which was next to an empty pill bottle. I was drugged? She thought. She started to yank her wrist, trying to break the hand-cuff, she grunted and groaned when she struggled. Suddenly, the door smashed and hit the ground and someone in a drunk posture entered the room.

"...Hey... gurl..." It was Tails! "You moaning aga-again?" Tails barely let out those words. He was drunk, wasted, yet he smiled during that with vomit on his lips.

"What the hell, Tails?" Amy said, calmly, as if this had happened more than once. She was more irritated than anything.

"R... remember Nickle's en-GAY-gement party?" Tails asked, obviously teasing her. She first groaned, knowing Tails wouldn't say anything other than that. She then closed her eyes and tried focusing on what happened that night... Knuckle's Engagement Party?

Knuckle's engagement party was empty, maybe because Amy arrived a little early. Amy glanced around the building. It must be thirty-feet tall. There were dozens of small, round tables that had white cloth over them, enclosed in by white chairs. She looked up, there was a beautiful chandelier. She looked ahead to see a gigantic D.J. booth with two large speakers behind it with various party lights. Below it was a long and wide tiled dance floor, each tile would emit a different color depending on the mood of the song.

"Hey, Amy!" Charmy Bee announced, he had to just arrive, or Amy didn't notice him. "Man, you are dressed beautifully!" Amy looked at her dress, it was a light red bridesmaids' dress, there were rubies on the bottom of the dress. She had ruby high heels that clunked when she walked as if she was announcing she was there. Instead of gloves, she had long, Duchess gloves.

"Thank you Charmy, you look good too." Amy said with a smile. Charmy was in a traditional. Black tuxedo which was common among parties like these.

"Really? I didn't think I looked good in this bow tie." Charmy said, struggling to adjust his bow tie. Amy didn't respond, she just smiled and nodded to walk away.

Amy sat at one of the long tables, placing one of her legs over the other as if to appear classy. Once the party started, the whole place felt as if you were fighting to even breathe. Knuckle's must have invited everyone he knew: Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Vector, Charmy- obviously-, Espio, Silver, Scourge, and way too many more to list. But Amy knew that most of the people were most likely from Rouge. But even with the small space, the party was exciting. The D.J. controlled the party lights which varied from all the colors of the spectrum. The music started off up-beat, the music was heard to resist. Soon enough, most of the party gravitated to the dance floor.

Amy looked around for one person in particular, Sonic. She wanted to asked Sonic for a dance once the time came, but she wanted to be sure that he was here. She walked around the perimeter, she even walked through the dance floor, which was a struggle for her. She finally saw him. He was chatting with Tails near two pools of red colored beverages.

"Sonic!" Amy hollered, usually she wouldn't yell in such a populated area, but nobody seemed to notice her except for Sonic and Tails.

"Hold that thought, buddy. What is it, Amy?"

"Umm... would you like to dance with me later?"

"I really would Amy, honestly! It is just..." Sonic hesitated, "I promised Knuckle's I would help him with his... vows... yeah!"

"No no no- wait!" She tried to stop Sonic, yet he already ran off.

Tails starred at his plastic cup. He decided to give it to Amy, "Here, Amy. You look like you need a drink."

"No, Tails. Sorry, I don't drink."

"Don't worry, it isn't alcohol." Tails said with a smirk.

Amy studied Tails. Does he really think I'm going to drink this? She thought. When she showed signs of breaking through his plan, he pushed the bottom of her cup up to her mouth and held the back of her head with his hand, forcing her to drink it. She tried moving her head and start yelling into the cup, yet it was muffled by the closed vacuum of the cup. Once Tails felt the cup was empty, he let go of it, making it hit the floor. She had a blank stare at Tails until Tails said her name, "...Amy...?"

"C'mon, Tails! Let's dance!"

Amy grab his hand and ran off to the dance floor, dragging him behind. As she hit the dance floor, she broke off dancing; break dancing, roaring '20's dancing, etc. Everyone's eyes starred at Amy as she broke off in dances, they weren't laughing, they were surprised! They all chanted her name when she leaned to Tails and whispered, "Let's get a private room."

Tails' eyes went up and nodded his head. Amy lead him to the room upstairs and then her head was fuzzy after that.

She opened her eyes with more anger than annoyance. "You drugged me?! What the hell, Tails!"

"Ashually, I'd dwugged you tice. You're first on... one" Tails barely let out before vomiting on the floor. He wiped his mouth and hesitated before talking again, "ran out... so I'd gav- gab you even more." Tails collapsed in his filth, still smiling even in his sleep.

Amy grabbed a hair pin that she kept in her hair and lock picked her way out. I'm stupid! Why didn't I think of that before? Amy thought. Once she unbuckled the hand-cuff she took off the blanket and stepped out of bed. She had just noticed she wasn't wearing her dress, only her bra and underwear. She slipped on her dress and kicked Tails. She grabbed the lamp of the desk and threw it on him. She grabbed her high heels and walked home.

Chapter 2: Liar...

When Amy got home, she saw that her house was tidy, just how she left it. She threw her shoes in her closet that was near the front door and slammed her door shut. She walked to her kitchen and picked up her phone from her granite counter. She groaned when she saw she had tons of messages from Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic, and Charmy. She opened her messages from Rouge first.

Amy? Amy! Where were you? You weren't at the party, or at least I didn't see you. Amy? Please answer!

She then opened her messages for Knuckles. Yo, Amy. Where are you? Rouge is really worried. I hope you're alright. Also, have you seen Tails? She groaned at that last message, she didn't respond, but was tempted to.

She opened Charmy's messages afterwards. Oh, my, gosh! The party was amazing- you were amazing! Your dance moves, never seen before! Amy, you have some serious talent! Amy smiled at that message, Charmy is always so sweet. She thought.

When she saw that Sonic texted her, her heart began to race. She felt as if she was important enough to be texted by Sonic, she opened it. Sorry, Ames. I am sorry for not dancing with you last night, I didn't mean for you to leave. Text me back or we can meet up and settle this. Even though she was able to push back the temptation of texting back to Knuckles, she fell into temptation when she saw Sonic's message. I didn't leave, Sonic. Your asshole friend drugged me. I just came back, don't worry, I only threw a lamp at him, he passed out on his own. The reply Sonic gave her made her feel confused, she expected a better reply or a more detailed one, yet she texted "Ok" to his message: Meet me at the park, we kind of have to talk about this.

Amy sank herself to her coach and laid there. She didn't bother to watch television; she just was thinking of what she would say to Sonic. Hey, Sonic! Tails drugged me. No, she told herself, too straight forward. She began thinking, You are forgiven for your apology Sonic; I just was hurt when you ran off just like when we were younger. Tails- No! She told herself, too many details. She decided to just wing it, and set off to the park.

When Amy arrived Sonic only waved at pointed to the spare space on the log he was sitting on. She sat there and waited for Sonic to say something, or better, ask something. He waited a while before asking. "So, how was your time at the party?" Sonic asked, he looked awkward asking the question, he wasn't used to breaking the ice.

"It was... forgettable." Amy said with an emotionless grin.

"How so?"

"As I said in the text, I was drugged."

"By Tails?"

Amy nodded.

Yesh. Is she lying? I mean, Tails would never do that, would he? Sonic asked himself. Sonic waited awhile before asking his next question, "How did he drug you?"

Amy stood up and went behind Sonic. "He placed his hand on the back of my head, gripping it," Amy said while doing the same thing to Sonic, "and he pushed the bottom of the alcohol cup he had in to go into my mouth. I can only assume he drugged it before." She said, letting go of Sonic's head.

Sonic looked terrified, not just because of Amy demonstrating what happened, but with what she was saying. "You said you 'only hit him with a lamp'?" Sonic asked, thinking of the text she sent.

Amy groaned. "Do you want to hear the story, beginning to end?"

Sonic nodded, so she complied. She talked about all of what happened from her point of view. When she was done, Sonic stayed in silence to think, Amy found that offending. "You DON'T believe me?!" Amy shouted, luckily, they were the only ones at the park, or were they?

"Why should he, you're a lying bitch!" Tails said, running through two bushes. He looked awful. His eye was black, he had cuts and scrapes from when Amy threw a lamp at him. He also was covered in his own filth. Probably when he collapsed on the floor he fell in his filth. Amy thought.

"I'm lying?! You tell me your side of the story, Tails!"

"With pleasure." Tails said with a prideful grin.

"I came to the party when the place was starting to grow. Sonic and I arrived next to each other because we took the Tornado-2. When we entered, we went to the bowls of punch and alcohol and grabbed a drink. Then you came, yelling for Sonic. Sonic ran off and then I offered you a drink. You hesitated before taking the drink, when I'll clarified, it was alcohol, you drank it. You then had many more before dragging me to the dance floor to dance. You invited me to your room upstairs, and before I could answer, I was being dragged upstairs. You then continued to kiss me, then... well... the rest happened."

Amy's mouth hit the floor; she was disgusted. She felt anger, yet held it back. Does this dickhead think Sonic is going believe him? Amy told herself, clearly confident with herself.

"Amy, it seems like Tails is telling the truth. Tails wouldn't drug you, much more rape you! I'm sorry, but you're the liar." That was the word that hit her, "liar." She honestly thought Sonic would be much smarter. She didn't end it there, she lashed out.

"Really, Sonic? Are you fucking kidding me? Tails literally raped me! You want proof, you want honest proof?" Amy shouted. She lifted up her dress to show where her legs were tied down. She showed the empty pill bottle that she had taken to rub in Tails' face. "Enough proof for ya'?"

Sonic looked back to Tails, his face showed anxiousness. "Tails..." Sonic said, slowly, "is this true?"

Tails started sweating, he knew he couldn't lie his way out of this. "Y-y-yes... it's true." Tails admitted, his head hanging low.

"Tails, why? Why would you do it?"

"I don't know! You weren't going for Amy, plus she looked like she didn't somebody to 'comfort' her."

Sonic looked back at Amy, her face was disgusted at Tails' explanation. "Ames, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Shut it. You know, I loved you, right? I truly did. But you don't even trust me, why? Is it something I've done to lose your trust? You know what, hold that thought, you asshole! Fuck you, Sonic the Hedgehog! You are the most disgusting person in Mobius! Get the fuck out my sight!" Amy walked away, tears in her eyes that she only just now allowed to fall because she didn't want those two to see her like that. She entered her house, slamming the door behind her. She entered her bedroom and started to cry, she cried her heart out that day, all due to Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Chapter 3: Not Like Myself

Amy stayed inside her house for the rest of that week. She binged movies such as 'La La Land', 'Wall-E', etc. She was extremely sad over how Sonic treated her. Over the first couple days of that week, she heard knocks on the door of her house. She heard Sonic and Knuckles muffled over the door trying to interact with Amy. She just let them knock until they believed she wasn't home. Even while she was in a depressed state, she never ate. So, after a week, she lost 10 pounds.

Amy finally walked outside after her long week, the light of the sun instantly hitting her eyes, she squinted as if she was blinded. It is as if as soon as she walked out, it alerted everyone because everyone she knew that was at the party surrounded her; Rouge, Knuckles- of course- Vector, Charmy, Espio, and those two: Sonic and Tails.

"Amy are you okay?" "Amy, why are you so thin?" "Why haven't you gone outside?" "Why are you still in your dress from that night?" "Will you go out with me?" All of those people and more surrounded her and asked her. "I won't answer the first four questions, but a "no" for the last one." Amy said as if what happened for the past week was a joke.

Knuckles pushed through the crowd and ran up to Amy, "What happened, Amy?"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, trying to avoid the question.

"You stay in your house all week with no real reason why and now you act like it is nothing when you come out like a stick!" Knuckles firstly said calmly and then placed lots of emphasis on the last word. He regretted those words, thinking she'd be offended, yet she wasn't.

Amy thought hard about what she would say. Do I tell them the truth? Then and there? She questioned to herself. No-no, I'll make those two have to answer. Amy thought, thinking she was grinning. "Ask those two what happened, I'm sure they'll have the answer." Amy said pointing towards Sonic and Tails. Everyone's attention pointed to those two, giving Amy enough room and time to escape, yet Rouge caught up with her.

"You weren't there." Rouge remarked, walking side-to-side to Amy.

"Yes, I was."

"I didn't see you. If you were there, why weren't you in the front like you said you would be."

Amy sighed, actually trying to show her true emotion. "Like I said, Rouge, if you want answers, ask Tails and Sonic. I want to tell you, honestly, but I rather forget than bring it up." Her voice cracked during that, as if she was holding back tears.

Amy decided against going back inside her house, she felt sick of the air in her house. She decided to walk to the park where Sonic comforted her over the party.

"What happened, Sonic?" Vector asked. Sonic had finally been able to calm the crowd and get everyone to listen.

"I don't know, all I know is that it involves Amy and Tails." Sonic said.

You fucking liar, Amy told you what happened. Tails thought. Tails sighed and decided to tell the story he told Sonic when he was lying. Everyone thought that the story was really weird. Why would Amy seduce Tails? The question on everyone's head. Nobody had the courage to ask the question, but then someone spoke up.

"Why would she try to seduce you?" Rouge asked, genuinely confused- as like everyone else.

"I am not sure, she just drank alcohol and started dancing really well. I thought she was on fire. Then she whispered to me to go up-stairs and... it happened."

Everyone started to whisper, then started talking over one another. Sonic quickly grabbed Tails' hand and ran half a mile for privacy.

"The hell, Tails?!" Sonic asked, fully knowing he was telling the same lie.

"Sonic, I'm not going to tarnish my reputation because of some dumb mistake."

"If you just own up to it, it'll eventually pass over- Tails... you don't sound like yourself..."

"Do I, Sonic? Do I?!" Tails shouted; he was angry which Sonic thought was selfish.

"Tell them the truth, Tails... or I will..."

"You wouldn't, they would look at you with odd faces, thinking why you didn't say anything before if you already knew prior to me talking." Tails said. Sonic accepted that and just left it at that. The Tails he knew wouldn't do this, he just wanted to know why he did it. Tails flew off to back where everyone was and Sonic just sat down and thought what to do.

Amy sat on the log Sonic offered for her to sit at. She enjoyed the quietness with the exception of birds chirping in the trees of the perimeter. She closed her eyes, trying to embrace the silence when she heard footsteps, stomps, and commotion. She knew that the sound was behind her, so she flipped herself behind the log to see the people from before doubled in numbers.

"Amy, is it true what Tails said?" "Amy, what do you have to say to Tails?" "Were your dance moves that good?" The people asked, talking over one another, then they finally gave into silence and Amy started to talk.

"What did Tails say?" Amy asked, confused to know if he lied again or gave in to telling the truth.

They said Tails' explanation, word for word, as if they summarized it after hearing it the first and only time. The people's words made Amy slowly but surely furious. She said her anwser calmly, trying to tarnish her image over the situation.

"That is not true. I'm not just saying it because I rather have the better image, unlike Tails. If you don't believe me, Sonic can tell you. If he goes to Tails' story then look at this pill bottle that was falsely prescription-ed to Tails that he emptied into my wine glass." She said, talking out the empty pill bottle and gave it to the group of people to see. The people murmured over one another, discussing who to believe. Amy didn't truly care for them at the moment so she walked home.

Chapter 4: Cave of Light

Amy walked home, and walked swiftly to her closet. She found a jacket and a skirt that she had on her mind since she was still in her dress for a week, answering questions over Tails' lie. She went out her back door and climbed the fence, walking behind her house. She placed on her hoodie and started to walked to the river past the trail behind her house. She looked around as she went closer to the water. She took off her hoodie and stared at her reflection. She realized she had loss weight by the look of her cheeks. She didn't know how to feel, good that she lost weight; bad that she is a skeleton. She placed on her hoodie again and walked to the library.

"Amy! Amy!" Amy heard people screaming from outside. She assumed her disguise wasn't good enough.

Amy stayed silent for a while, but they still recognized her so she took off her hoodie to look at the crowd. "Yes?" Amy decided to walk back outside to talk to the others, and that is when they started to throw rocks at her.

"You raped Tails! You paid Sonic to say you didn't! You're disgusting, Amy Rose!"

Amy started to run off into the library when she saw people who were reading starring at her, books in hand. Fuck, I have to run to the emergency exit. Thought Amy. She sprinted off the emergency exit, thankfully she chose to run her running-shoes other than those high-heels she was in. She was hit in the back, head, side, legs, and some boy threw a book at her chest. Disgusting little shit. Amy told herself. She pushed open the emergency exit and got away because the outside crowd decided to go inside the library after her. She didn't stop at the exit, she sprinted to the only place she knew she could reach Sonic, a place where they used to talk, or she attempted to talk to him.

Amy arrived to the Cave of Light and ran inside its huge and wide entrance. She looked through the cave to see the Christmas lights, getting a little flashback of when she was called Rosie and she was placing the lights with Sonic. She also stared at him, which was probably the reason she fell, yet Sonic caught her. She shook her head, pushing away the memory. She walked to see Sonic sitting in the main room, the room they made for their friends' group.

"Hey, Ames." Sonic said, not making eye contact with her. He must've heard her footsteps.

"Sonic-"

"I know, I know." Sonic cut her off.

"Why?" Amy asked, she asked it as if she was genuinely worried for Sonic.

"Tails said he'd blackmail me."

"So-"

"So, I let him go on with his story."

A sudden blanket of rage came over Amy. "Why the hell would you do that? Sonic, that doesn't sound remotely close like you!"

Sonic didn't answer, he just realized she was right. He wouldn't have done this, even with the blackmail, yet he allowed it to happen. Sonic thought it was because Tails acted so different, but then she realized there was no excuse.

Amy was silent as well. She felt betrayed, her heart –what was left of it- shattered once more. She didn't want to stop eye contact at Sonic's quills. She stared until he answered, which came sooner than she thought.

"I'll... I have to do this, make things right I mean." Sonic finally got up from the tiny seat and made eye contact with Amy. He realized how she felt just by eye contact. He forced a smile which made Amy think. I hate Sonic, I really do. After what he did to me, am I selfish not to? But every time he smiles, I just want to hug him. Sonic raced off, leaving Amy a turn to sit and think.

Chapter 5:

Sonic really does care for me? I thought he didn't care when he heard Tails' side of the story near the park. It hurts to see Sonic in such a situation. Amy pondered. Amy looked around the cave for a while, the ceiling was fifteen feet or so from where the floor was. She chuckled after noticing that, she never thought about the height, only the thought of Knuckles' climbing it. The wall was twenty feet apart or farther in width. She finally got up and decided to run to where the library was, after getting out of the cave's entrance, she saw that it was dusk. How long have I been in there? Amy questioned herself. She finally brought her attention away from the time and ran.

"Hello? Hello?!" Sonic tried shouting into the crowd, attempting to get a grasp on their attention, "Hey!" the whole crowd stared at him. "Okay, I have something to say and it might just blow your minds." Sonic hesitated to speak to the crowd until he saw Amy standing near the back, smiling at him. Her smile made him smile, then he looked back at the crowd, letting down his grin., "Amy is not who you think she is, or at least what you think she is right now. Amy did not pay me at all to not say she raped Tails, actually... she didn't rape him at all!" The whole crowd gasped, mutters emitted from the crowd, discussing and questioning what Sonic said. "I was at the party, talking with Tails about how loud the music was even though we were far away from it, at the snacks and drinks. Amy ran over to me in a dress screaming for me. She asked for a dance and I made up an excuse to run away. Tails FORCED her to drink alcohol he drugged and then she reacted quickly to the drug. She danced and ran around then Tails brought he upstairs, tied her down to the bed, and... well... yeah."

"But Sonic, how do you know this? Sonic, did Amy pay you again? Where is Tails, Sonic" the crowd started asking over one another.

"Amy told me this information. I didn't say this earlier because I was afraid of Tails blackmailing me." Sonic said, his tone transitioning to be disappointed.

Amy stepped out of the crowd and walked to where Sonic was. "I forgive you, Sonic. I know you weren't trying to hurt me." Amy said and hugged Sonic, and Sonic didn't run, he actually hugged her back. Even with the situation, Amy adored the hug, she wanted to cherish it.

The crowd started to chant Tails' name. They spread out across the town, searching for him. Once they had found him, he was given the same treatment Amy was given when she was running through the library but way worse. Amy brushed the situation off her shoulder and tried to seduce Sonic knowing that if she could be attractive to Tails, she could maybe be attractive to Sonic. And after many days, he gave in, but that is another story for another day.


End file.
